


Denial

by Lady_Ganesh



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Community: Saiyuki_time, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-14
Updated: 2008-06-14
Packaged: 2017-10-03 19:44:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh/pseuds/Lady_Ganesh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has their addictions. Written in about twenty-five minutes for the "Denial" challenge at Saiyuki_time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Denial

"Have you ever heard the phrase 'addictive personality,' Sanzo?"

Sanzo didn't bother looking up from his newspaper. "No."

"Hmm." Hakkai's voice was as smooth and mild as butter. "I see."

Sanzo took the cigarette from his mouth. "If you have a point, Hakkai, you might as well get to it before we're _both_ pissed off."

Hakkai shrugged. "I don't believe I had a point, actually. I was just...curious."

"Hey, Hakkai, think we can get the kitchen to make a hot pot?" Goku asked. "'Cause I'm really hungry from all that walking we had to do today."

"Hot pot sounds like an excellent suggestion." Hakkai smiled at him. "Where's Gojyo?"

"Out at the bar," Goku said, flopping back on the bed. "He thinks the bartender's pretty."

"Of course he does," Hakkai said.

"So you were curious about _what?"_ Sanzo asked again, stubbing one Marlboro out in the ashtray before opening his pack for a replacement.

"We just...seem to have our weaknesses, wouldn't you say?"

Sanzo snorted. "Speak for yourself."

Hakkai cast a meaningful look at the increasingly empty pack of Marlboros, but Sanzo pointedly ignored him.

"Perhaps I should check on Gojyo," he mused. "He might be getting himself into trouble."

"You do that," Sanzo said, turning another page.

Gojyo was sitting alone at the bar, nursing a beer. Hakkai sat next to him. "Goku said the bartender was attractive," Hakkai said.

Gojyo shrugged. "She just left with her boyfriend."

"Ah," Hakkai gestured at the new bartender, who brought him a cup of wine. "A pity."

"Eh," Gojyo said. "No big deal."

"You can quit any time you'd like?"

"Quit _what?"_

"Nothing," Hakkai said, and took a sip.

He wondered what it was that _he_ was addicted to.


End file.
